Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus.
Discussion of the Background
Recently, display apparatuses have been used in diverse fields. Particularly, display apparatuses have been made thin and light, and thus, display apparatuses have been applied to an increasing number of uses.
The display apparatuses include display devices for providing an image to a user.
The display apparatuses may include a circuit portion to supply electrical signals to the display devices. Here, for the connection of the circuit portion and the display devices, various circuit members, such as a flexible printed circuit board, may be used.
When such kinds of circuit members are used, the display apparatuses may not be easily manufactured, since it is not easy to arrange the circuit members due to adhesive materials and protective materials used to manufacture the display apparatuses, and defects of the display apparatuses may occur.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.